Universal Bunny
Universal Bunny is a song by Sheryl Nome and was released on the mini album, Universal Bunny (Album) as track 1. It was also used as the commercial song and an insert song for the Macross Frontier theatrical adaptations: Itsuwari no Utahime and Sayonara no Tsubasa. Lyrics Romaji = Watashi anata no usagi no white Hanete tobikomu mujaki na guraido Uchuu ni koboshita miru kii wei Nee ano kyandi sutaa tabetai na Atashi anata no usagi no back Abarenbou no sexy flag Hippu na rain chiramise denjaa Winku aizu de mune no tanima ni daibu Zettai ryouiki okashiteku junjou Umarekawarenai kurai Kitsuku ubaiaetara Naiteta tenshi ga hora akuma Tenshin sugite ranman sauzanpaasento Tennen na no yo daitan sauzanpaasento Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Private joy wa ribaashiburu de Soredemo onaji yume o miru Atashi muteki no usagi no black Kurai tsuite hanasanai trap Ruuju hiite enameru no kurasshaa Kimi no odeko, nottotteageru wa Watashi ka yowai usagi no white Uwamezukai de onedari flight Supuun ippai! amai meruti rabu Kono sutoroberii sutaa akichatta Shinku no yoake somatteku ubu na haato Fui ni ushiro kara gyutto dakishimeraretara Hohoemu tenshi no uso akuma Tanjun sugite meikai sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Fujouri na urahara I show you my all and give you reason to love Taikan ondo joushou sauzanpaasento Chousenteki de binkan sauzanpaasento Private game wa yunibaasu no Unmei kakete ai shiau Black or white? konton to koukotsu Dark or light? semegiai dakiai Truth or doubt? aranu mousou Around you good sou mou sorosoro Hodasare honrou horohoro Heaven or hell? kara mawaru karuma Dono michi michibiitemite haran no randebuu My fairy tail will never end Still go on & go on go on go on... Komadori ga iimashita Taikutsu sugite, Koma okuri sutoorii, sudoori, sayonara Kimi shidai kimi to shitai kimi to shi ni shitai Kimi to ikitai kimi to itai itai itai... Itai no ga suki Perfect choice o kikasete yo Genkai koete shouten sauzanpaasento Anzen sutete gouman sauzanpaasento Zetsubou no inryoku I show you my all and give you reason to love Kaimetsuteki ni bousou emergency Gensou samete anten no derikashii Muboubi na uchigawa You light up my life and give me reason to live Kanjin na no wa kaikan sauzanpaasento Aimai na no wa genkai sauzanpaasento Private joy wa ribaashiburu de Soredemo kono ai yamerarenai Yamerarenai Yametaku nai |-| Kanji = わたしあなたのうさぎのWhite 跳ねて飛び込む無邪気なグライド 宇宙にこぼしたミルキイウェイ ねえあのキャンディスター食べたいな♪ アタシあなたのうさぎのBlack 暴\れん坊のsexy flag ヒップなライン チラ見せデンジャー ウィンク合図で胸の谷間にダイブ 絶対領域犯してく 純情 生まれ変われないくらい きつく 奪い合えたら 泣いてた天使がホラ悪魔 テンシンすぎてランマン1000% テンネンなのよダイタン1000% 無防備な内側 You light up my life and give me reason to live カンジンなのはカイカン1000% アイマイなのはゲンカイ1000% Private joyはリバーシブルで それでも同じ 夢を見る アタシ無敵のうさぎのBlack 喰らいついて離さないTrap ルージュ引いてエナメルのクラッシャー キミのおでこ、乗っ取ってあげるわ わたしかよわいうさぎのWhite 上目遣いでおねだりFlight スプーンいっぱい!甘いメルティ・ラブ このストロベリースター飽きちゃった 深紅の夜明け 染まってくウブなハート ふいに後ろからぎゅっと抱きしめられたら 微笑む天使のウソ\悪魔 タンジュンすぎてメイカイ1000% アイマイなのはゲンカイ1000% 不条理な裏腹 I show you my all and give you reason to love タイカン温度ジョウショウ1000% チョウセン的でビンカン1000% Private gameはユニバースの 運命懸けて 愛し合う Black or White? 混沌と恍惚 Dark or Light? せめぎ合い抱き合い Truth or Doubt? あらぬ妄想 Around you good そう もうそろそろ ほだされ翻弄ホロホロ Heaven or Hell? 空(から)回るカルマ どのみち導いてみて 波乱のランデブー My fairy tail will never end Still go on & go on go on go on… コマドリが言いました 退屈すぎて、 コマ送りストーリー、素通り、サヨナラ キミ次第 キミとシタイ キミとシにしたい キミとイキたい キミといたい いたい いたい… イタイのがスキ Perfect choiceをきかせてよ ゲンカイ超えてショウテン1000% アンゼン捨ててゴウマン1000% 絶望の引力 I show you my all and give you reason to love カイメツ的にボウソ\ウEmergency ゲンソ\ウ醒めてアンテン Noデリカシー 無防備な内側 You light up my life and give me reason to live カンジンなのはカイカン1000% アイマイなのはゲンカイ1000% Private joyはリバーシブルで それでもこの愛 止(や)められない 止(や)められない やめたくない |-| English = I want to be your bunny with a soul made of white I'm running and I'm jumping through an innocent glide I spilled the universe and milky way Hey, I want to eat that candy star I want to be your bunny with a soul made of black I'll be your rowdy sexy prey If you see my hips, you're in danger When I give you the signal, violate me Pure heart, go and take every open inch of me Till you can't go again If you try hard enough, if you struggle enough you'll see Watch out for the crying angel, also a demon Go past divinity, anarchy 1000% Still naturally daring 1000% I'm defenseless alone but You light up my life and you give me reason to live Ambiguous limit only 1000% Private joy is open to be reversed Nevertheless, it's all the same, every single day, with me It's all a dream I'm your invincible bunny with a soul made of black I'm a trap you get caught in and you'll never get out I attract rogues and I crush them down I'll capture your eyes willingly or not I'm your fragile bunny with a soul made of white I'm looking upwards, I'm desperate to fly I'm overflowing with sweet melting love And sick of the same old strawberry stars My pure innocent heart will be dyed With this deep crimson dawn Embrace me tightly from behind and you might see Watch out for the smiling angel, also a demon Go past simplicity, clarity 1000% My ambiguous limit, 1000% Only the opposites collide I show you my all and I give you reason to love Body temperature rising, 1000% Sensibility for this fight, 1000% This private game is for the universe, we're meant to, born to be Loving each other Black or white, confusion and ecstasy Dark or light, fighting and embracing me Truth or doubt, a lie that deludes you I'm already always so good around you Mocking being almost moved by the love of one or two Heaven or hell, karma has nowhere to go But still you try to guide me through this troubled rendezvous My fairy tale will never end It goes on and on and on and on and on... I woke up one day and said I was bored Seeing the story frame by frame, I'll never stop, I won't rewind, I'll say goodbye I am dependent on you, I'll do everything with you, I want to die with you, I want to go with you, I want to be with you, with you, with you... And I love wanting you You're the only choice I've got Go past the boundaries, focus 1000% Throw away safety and take pride 1000% Despair is nothing but gravity I show you my all and I give you reason to love A destructive, delusional emergency Wakes me up in a blackout, no delicacy I'm only defenseless inside You light up my life and you give me reason to live Pleasant feelings are essential 1000% Ambiguous limit hits 1000% Private joy can always be reversed And yet I can't stop this love I can't stop And I don't want to Disambiguation *'Universal Bunny' was released on the album Universal Bunny (Album) as track 1 and POWERS OF VOICE as track 8 on the first disc. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs